


[podfic] Under My Skin (I'd Let You Touch)

by Kess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, well its 10 min 45sec but i dont thing its fair to put it in the 10-20min length tag for 45sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Tony is simultaneously a selkie and his usual self-destructive self.</p>
<p>Or: "You want my pelt."<br/>"Yes."<br/>"You can take it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Under My Skin (I'd Let You Touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under My Skin (I'd Let You Touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491516) by [humane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane). 



this would never have been recorded without reena_jenkins being awesome. I was eyeing it an doing the will-I/won't-I thing and then, bam! reena_jenkins. It's so true that we need more frostiron, so here we are, have perhaps my favourite selkie fic ever written, from me, for the ears of everyone who ever wanted selkie!tony for their morning commute! (and everyone who just wanted selkie!tony)

warning: this fic contains mentions of child abuse

also: i had no internet when I made this, so there  is no ocean sound effects like I wanted. Perhaps I'll go make an ocean sound effects version now...

 

[mp3 here, click to stream, right clickand save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Under%20My%20Skin%20\(I'd%20Let%20You%20Touch\)%20by%20humane.mp3) (size:9.9mb)

 

UPDATE: [here, have a version with the sea in the background, it makes everything 10x better](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Under%20My%20Skin%20\(I'd%20Let%20You%20Touch\)%20by%20humane%20sea%20version.mp3) (size:11mb)


End file.
